Injuries are the leading cause of death and disability for children in America. Most injuries occur in children's own homes and yards and can be prevented by parents through implementation of effective child safety practices. This project will produce an interactive multimedia (IMM) program that teaches childhood injury prevention skills to parents of children age 0-2. Tailored to the user's home environment, family situation, and age of child, the program will be designed for use in home or medical office settings. The Phase I project successfully developed a CD-ROM IMM program for parents of children aged 0-12 months covering two of the content areas suggested by the American Association of Pediatrics, automobile passenger safety and falls. Phase II development will expand the program for Internet use and include: (a) additional units covering the remaining content areas (poisoning, fires and burns, firearm safety, drowning, suffocation and choking, sharp objects and heavy objects, and electricity), (b) 3 child age-ranges (i.e., 0-6 months, 6-12 months, 12-24 months), (c) printed text materials for parents that summarize key content, and (d) written information for medical providers on program use. Final product will be in Internet/Intranet, CD-ROM, and DVD-ROM delivery formats. The efficacy of the program will be evaluated in a randomized clinical trial.